


Видение

by CommanderShally



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Т'Чалле снится вещий сон.





	Видение

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн где-то между гипотетическим постканоном сольника Черной пантеры и преканоном Войны Бесконечности.

Бесконечная тьма спускается с гор, ползет с равнин, протягивает свою огромную лапищу, как гигантская пантера, накрывает когтями дома и цветастые улочки Ваканды… И ничего больше нет. От ее прикосновения остается только дым пожара, горький и не дающий сделать полноценный вдох…

Т'Чалла просыпается в ужасе. Смотрит в потолок и долго не решается встать. Да хотя бы сесть, чтобы удостовериться, что это всего лишь сон и за большим окном его комнаты все так же мирно спит Ваканда.

Он выходит на балкон лишь спустя несколько минут. Вдыхает полной грудью, чтобы стереть фантомное жжение горячего воздуха из своего кошмара. Он смотрит во все стороны, сколько хватает зрения, словно если пропустить даже самое далекое деревце на горизонте, то обязательно случится беда.

Все спокойно. С виду — да. Т'Чалла возвращается в комнату, одевается и думает лишь о том, что сны не приходят просто так, особенно такие тревожные. Он пытается себя успокоить, но на душе скребутся не только кошки — ему кажется, что даже звучание Ваканды изменилось, предчувствуя скорую беду.

Т'Чалла идет по коридору быстрым шагом, почти бежит и, сколько бы не пытался, не может замедлиться и уж тем более остановиться. Он чувствует, что опаздывает, и ужасные картины из его кошмара мелькают перед глазами, перемешиваясь с воспоминаниями о дне, когда погиб его отец, и теперь уже не разобрать, какая именно трагедия лишила покоя Т'Чаллу — грядущая или та, что уже случилась.

Он застывает на очередном повороте, не веря своим глазам, наблюдая, как на полу, посреди коридора, лежит большая черная пантера. Кошка смотрит на Т'Чаллу своими огромными глазами, и они светятся… но отчего-то совсем не зеленым. Т'Чалла вглядывается в оранжевое сияние и понимает, что сейчас ему совершенно без разницы, грезит он или все это происходит на самом деле.

Кошка медленно встает и делает несколько шагов — прочь от Т'Чаллы, но он сразу же понимает, куда его пытаются вести. Т'Чалла следует за пантерой на почтительном расстоянии, не решаясь подойти ближе… боясь спугнуть это видение.

Когда же перед очередными дверями пантера останавливается, Т'Чалла смотрит где он оказался — и теперь он все понимает. Кажется, сама Баст направляет его и подсказывает, что нужно сделать.

Т'Чалла подходит ближе, и пантера растворяется в воздухе, рассыпаясь на множество оранжевых искр…

За порогом Т'Чалла связывается с Окойе, и воительница удивлена такому позднему звонку.

— Что я могу сделать для вас, Ваше Величество? — спрашивает она.

— Окойе, — Т'Чалла делает паузу, давая себе время поверить в то, что он собирается сказать, — враг на подходе.

Окойе не задает вопросов. Она молча отключается, но Т'Чалла уверен, что все будет сделано правильно.

Сам он еще раз оглядывается, смотрит по сторонам, а затем подходит к покрытому инеем стеклу, кладет на него ладонь и произносит:

— Пора.


End file.
